


Nikki Tries

by Myfantasyocs



Series: Dragon Age [6]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: Nikki tries to ask Cullen ask. And has a plan not to make a fool of herself.





	Nikki Tries

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, give me a sec-” they scrounged up their notes. Their hand trembled. “I wrote it down so this wouldn’t come out wrong. Sorry.”  
> “You’re not dying, are you?” the best friend sounded worried.  
> “What - no? No, I’m not dying. Nobody’s dying. Well, someone probably is. Every six seconds and all that but - no one we know. That I know about.”  
> “It’s really, really cute when you start rambling.”  
> They lost track of their notes a second time. Their skin went hot. “What?”  
> “Will you go out with me?”  
> “Did you just read my notes upside down?” 
> 
> Just a prompt from tumblr

“Sorry, give me a sec- “Nikki scrounged up their notes. Their hands trembled. “I wrote it down so this wouldn’t come out wrong. Sorry.” 

“You’re not dying, are you?” Cullen said sounding worried.

“What-no? No, I’m not dying. Nobody’s dying. Well, somebody probably is. Every six seconds and all that but-no one we know. That I know about. Maker’s breath it’s not like I’m okay with people dying if I don’t know them. Just that’s not what I came here to talk about.” Maker please kill her now, Nikki thought.

“You’re really cute when you start rambling.”

Nikki dropped the notes she was holding. Her skin became hot. “Oh. Ok. Thanks” Nikki would have been embarrassed she still was processing he had called her cute. Nikki dropped to the ground and picked up her notecards. She organized her piles of cards before she heard, Cullen speak.  
“Will you go out with me?”

“Did you just read my notes upside-down?” Nikki said her heart ramming into her chest.

“No. Why what does your notecard say?” Cullen asked with a giant grin.

“Umm. Stuff. Card stuff.” Nikki said shoving the cards back into her pocket.

"You didn't answer my question." Cullen said stepping closer to Nikki. 

"What question?"

"Will." He took another step closer to her. "You." He grabbed her face into his hands. "go out with me?" his face was on a couple centimeters from hers and she felt like she was about to collapse into his arms.

She tentatively stood on her tip toes so she could reach his lips and kiss him. Her lips hardly touched his before she pulled away and instant dread filled her. He asked her on a date, not for her to kiss him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean. I mean I did mean to." She looked up and Cullen was beaming. He leaned down and kissed her. At first Nikki was unsure what to do. She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They kissed for a few minutes before he pulled away. 

"So, that was a yes?" Cullen asked.


End file.
